WHTM Gift of the night furies
by MMPluc
Summary: So we have our next in line of the transformation fic. Useless pairing, or is it: Male Dragon! Hiccup x Female Dragon! Toothless We get to see the problems they face leading up the Snoggletog. There will be much Fluff included.
1. Chapter 1

**So we have the next book for WHTM. I can tell that this is the most wanted version of Useless love… I guess that is was because it was a bit original… But now we get to see what happens next… there won't be much of a split between the starting chapter and the Berk Accademy. The reason being that Hiccup isn't injured in any way so he is able to put forth his full attentions to the problem at hand, and that would be intergrating the dragons into the Vikings of Berk's lives.**

"Hiccup! Son, the dragons are going crazy can you show them how to calm them down."

I groan, for the past two weeks Toothless and I have been taking care of the dragons that have been flocking here. There were so many seeking me, the Alpha that I had to send most of them back to Dragon Island or as they called it the Monster's nest because it was the nest of the red death. I had killed it two weeks ago and in those weeks the ones that had sailed there without permission had started work on fixing or making new ships to replace the ones burned at that place. I haven't had good sleep since then though because the dragons required a good eye on them, any hope of a peaceful sleep was taken by rowdy dragons that I had to take care of… I found that being nice only made it worse. I didn't wish to be mean but the only quiet I got for the night was to walk around the village and make sure that the dragons were getting ready to sleep or else the next day I would be woke up earlier.

Today, it was later that this call happened but I still wanted to sleep longer. I groaned again, waking my love.

'What is wrong my mate?' She asked sleepily

'The other dragons are getting rowdy again. And my dad needs me to calm them down.'

'You know I am here for you?'

'Yes, my love.' I nuzzled her, she returned the love and offered a kiss. I purr and accept her love. She purrs in return and gives me a light lick on my cheek. I return the jester. She purrs… I wish we could have a bit longer but I have to do what I must today. I get up, Toothless follows me. I walk down the stairs and out of the house. Once outside I see what is happening. The bonded dragons are running rampant with the wild ones. I growl, trying to be nice. Only the bonded dragon turn to me. Then their attention is taken by the wild ones. I roar making the all bow. Dang they have to drag me into a bad mood. 'Bonded dragons, Go to the arena. Wild ones come to me!' I command. The bonded dragons seek out their riders and head over to the arena. The wild ones gather around me. The other draogns gather around me and my love.

'So who among you wish to bond to one of the Vikings of this island?'

Only a few stepped forward: two terrible terrors, a nadder, a gronckle, and a nightmare. The rest stood back.

'Very well, the rest of you go back to Dragon Island.'

'But that place is dreary.' 'It has bad memories.' 'My mate was ate by the queen.'

'I am sorry but the peace of this Island must be kept, so I may have the sleep I want, and so the Vikings are comfortable with the dragons. Or would you much rather them be chopping at our heads again?'

All the wild ones there shook their heads and growled: 'No'

'Then do as I command. Or do I need to get mean?'

My markings started glowing at my command.

The wild ones bowed and the ones that didn't wish to bond left for Dragon Island.

I huff, just a problem that I have had to deal with since the nest of the red death fell under my command. Next was the food, with the dragons only hunting for so much, some of them being lazy, both the Vikings and dragons were having food issues. I was still trying to figure that out…

I flew to the dragon arena were all the riders were awaiting with their dragons, and a few other were there too, my dad among them.

I sigh, and walk to my sand tray where I could write my instructions. I wrote a greeting that Havel read.

"Good morning all. Today we have a few new comers to Berk. They wish to have a rider. So who among you will answer their cry for kinship?"

I saw elder Gothi step forward. She already had two terrors but she would come for the terrors that would come, not all stayed but she loved them like they were her child or grandchild even. Two other Vikings stepped forward.

Gothi tried first, The nadder didn't want her neither did the Nightmare… But just one sniff and the terror leapt onto her and cuddled on her. Gothi laughed at their antics.

The nadder took the male Viking and the Nightmare took the female Viking. Both parties were happy with the other. I then started writing my instructions for the riders of Berk.

"I want all of you to be productive. The only plan that comes to mind so that our continued friendship thrives is that all of you use your dragon's special skill to gather a resource for Berk. Be that stone for modifying structures, fixing the broken catapults. Trees for fixing buildings, firewood, or food that we need for the dragons and Vikings of Berk."

The dragons didn't seem too happy.

I growl, letting my power surge. 'I command you to do this, for without your work this partnership will not last.'

'But can't the Vikings do it themselves?' 'Why do we have to hunt for them?'

'Because we live here now and if we wish for them to be happy we must do what we can so that they can live happy with us among them. Besides when the time comes that we can't hunt where will our food come from then?'

'From the Vikings…'

'Exactly, we need to gather food so that their store not only supports them, but us during these upcoming months.'

'What is your other wish Alpha?'

'I just want all of you to take care of things going on around the village because with Toothless pregnant I have young on the way that I must take care of, I will not be able to turn my attention to you because of this.'

'Very well Alpha.'

It was at this time that all the Vikings had mounted their dragons. The dragons took off, there were only two that didn't… The red Nightmare, Hookfang; and the blue Nadder, Stormfly. Much to the displeasure of their riders. They approached me.

'Alpha, do you need someone to help you watch the others in your stead?' Hookfang asked

'Of course he needs help, he is only one dragon and his beta will not be able to assist him for a time because she will be busy with their young.'

"Son?" My dad asked. I didn't even notice he had come closer to me. I turned to him, "I uh, well, I was wanting to know. Do you know how to change yourself back?"

I write in the sandbox: "I could for a short time, but as for a permanent solution there isn't one. I am stuck as a Night Fury."

"But do you wish to be the chief of Berk?"

"I gave up on that after I turned out like I was, and now. I still could be."

"How?"

"I can write can I not? I can still read. I can understand any Viking still. I may not speak like you, but I can still have a bridge of understanding."

"Hmmm, my other question was is Toothless really your love?"

"I tried so hard to get Astrid… By the time I was changed into this, she wouldn't have me even if I was the last available teenager on Berk. Besides, as I know it the mating bond between Toothless and I is stronger than any marriage contract or marriage would ever be. I look at Astrid now as one of you. I wouldn't have her."

As Astrid read this I heard her gasp. So what? I don't care, she had her chances well before this. I am now with one that will love me no matter what happens.

"Is there anything else needed?"

"I was just going to ask, which dragon do you think I would be the best with?"

I look at him, the only dragon from the queen's flock that would match up with him would be a Thunderdrum, or as the dragons called them a wind screamer.

"A Thunderdrum… I will see if one would like to be your dragon."

"That would be great Hiccup, thank you son." He patted my head. I gave a friendly purr. Such jesters made my day better. I turned back to Stormfly and Hookfang.

'Yes I do need someone to take over as a secondary for Toothless and I so that I could get good sleep for once, and so that the dragons won't be as much of a problem to handle.'

They bowed, 'We will do what we can.' They took off. I could have sworn that Astrid had looked at me with despair like she truly wished that we could have a love life… Ha, no way, I have Toothless and she is all that matters to me. I nuzzled her, she nuzzled back and licked my snout. I purred and walked out of the arena and walked to a good vantage point to watch the happenings of Berk…

 **Yeah the Academy was already established. But he is still having pre Academy problems. There will still be a Mildew visit, and that will spark the idea for helping with the farm. For now the food problem with fish and game will be handled… Yeah Hookfang and Stormfly will be the watchers of Hiccup's flock, while Hiccup remains the Alpha and Toothless the Beta. I was trying my best to be longer… Boring comes to mind though still for me… Oh well, enjoy the start of the next book at any rate. And yes we get to see more Hiccup and Toothless moments, it's just that they will have to be more careful, Hiccup is the Alpha so unless things stay handled in the village he will have to be ready to leave from any vacation he may take. But all that work gives him time for a nap. That is until he is need… As for the Warrior of light… Darn**

 **Warrior of Light: I am still here MMPLuc!**

 **I can see that.**

 **Warrior of Light: How about this one.**

 **SMACK. Warrior of Light used megatonpumch. MMPLuc Faints.**

 **Warrior of Light: Now for him I will say, Review if you like. If not… Na, that line would be too mean, so I will leave it at that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, who got the number on that bus, oh my head… Remind me to lay the trap barrage so that I can make him disappear next time… ugh, well time to give yall the next chapter to the favorite book of mine… Yalls favorite book of useless love…**

I returned to the village, I found my dad having to listen to Mildew again. I sigh and walk to his side.

"And your son is not helping, he is one of those beasts and he will take their side! He claims he is their alpha but still we have dragons turning over the village carts!" A few Vikings gave their agreement to what he said. "They break our houses even if they aren't attacking us!" More Vikings agreed, "They even cracked this man's skull like an egg!"

Yay! The village idiot to the front! The winner is Bucket as he said, "Eggs! I like eggs: Scrambled, easy over, poached!"

"We need the dragons gone so that our lives can be normal again!"

"And what of all the Vikings that found friends among them? What of them, they will not like it if their friend is forced away."

"So what, the dragons bother an old man's sleep! Don't you see these bags under me eyes!?"

"Ugh he is hideous!" Gobber said for comic relief, although it didn't work to good on me. I gagged and I am a dragon for crying out loud. "Mildew my son will handle the problems to the best of his abilities. Now go home, there is very little reason for you being here stirring up trouble."

"Fine Stoick, don't come crying to me when the dragons brings the village down around our heads!"

Mildew stomped off as best his crippled frame could.

I growl, I never liked him, he never liked me. Toothless nuzzled me pulling me out of the foul mood I had been put in by Mildew. I looked to her and grinned and nuzzled her… As I did so I was thinking of how to help the farmers… Other than keeping the dragons from the livestock we could help plow the fields… THAT'S IT!

I lead Stormfly and a few other nadders to the different crop farmer of Berk I then had them plow the fields speeding up the process, another pass dropped the seeds into the newly plowed soil. Now time for the fertilizer round 1… We went to different fields and plowed them all, even Mildew's though I doubt he will have any thanks for us. But to brighten my day a drop of the fertilizer hit him smack dab in the face. He got up and yelled at me, but I found it too funny and open mouth laughed at him. I flew off and checked on the other dragons… I found some transporting wood for houses, logs for firewood. Some were carrying baskets for fish. And nets with boar and fish in them… So much was happening, the stockpile of food for the winter should at this rate be enough for us to live like kings for the winter.

Mildew seemed to have made is way back, still covered in well the excrement of a dragon…

"Stoick the dragons came and **** on me!"

"I don't care, unless you get buried in **** I don't care what happens you selfish old man."

"Oh, and here is the towel for your wash sir…" Gobber offered a tiny hand towel to Mildew… I chuckled I found that a bit amusing a tiny cloth for drying his frail body…

I snigger some more and watch as the old man walks away muttering under his breath. I will watch the dragons and ensure that I make rules and fixes where needed. The main one is figuring out how to keep the dragons from flocking here… The main problems in Berk isn't the dragons already here it's the new dragons that keep coming.

Toothless nuzzled up under my chin, 'I love you my mate.'

I purr and wrap my larger wing around her, 'I love you too, my love.' I purr and we stay like that for a while…

 **So more or less a wrap up for the first chapter, a bit short but hey another chapter to enjoy. Hiccup will participate in a Viking for hire just this time Astrid is the one having to fix the saddle problem… Yeah poor Astrid, tweleve or so years to be friends with now one of the most powerful beings on Berk. In a way she is but no one is really that close to Hiccup beside Toothless and his dad. Yes this time around too he considers Stoick his dad… Well… Please review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we get to see how this pans out, the time skips. This is a Viking for hire, so we get to see how this works this time around. Mildew also may get a bit of punishment this time for what he whispers in Hiccup's ear.**

I watched as Gobber tried to sell of the stockpile of weapons he had, he had one too many. Even with plentiful food and leather for clothes he still need to have more to have what he wanted. I watched as he smashed the table with a mace as a 'fly swatter'. After that he played with big bertha, then it launched the boulder that was loaded into a house… All in all everyone lost interest. I sighed feeling sorry for my old mentor… The only one to ever show me a shred of kindness. It was then that Mildew thought it would be a good Idea to, sneak up behind me, and whisper in my ear.

"You know boy, he's just a man living in this world, and you took his only avenue of making his way away from him." I glared at the old man… as he walked away I shot a small fireball at him, lighting his butt on fire. Mildew yelped and ran for the nearest bucket of water.

I need to see if I can't help him…

After I watched the dragons in the village for the day. I found that most of them were already living here, we had no new visitors. Once at my dad's house… Yes my dad's house cause the village was build Toothless and I a house for us, a large house so that we could have moving room… For now Toothless and I stayed at my dad's house because we had nowhere else to go. My dad walked in not to long after I did. I nudged the block of Ice, I had gotten for him, across the small table next to the chair he sat in. "Thank you Hiccup." I grinned and used my tail to carry his cup of mead to him so he could start drinking. "Ah, thank you son." I grin again and bring my sand box closer to him so that I could start writing and we could have a conversation "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was find son, I just had to stop an argument from turning into a fight, help Magley set another dispute, then I had to high tail it to the other side of the island to listen to Mildew whine about his rear being set on fire. I think you had something to do with that." I would have blushed if it where possible, I wrote "He deserved it, he startled me and made me a bit mad."

"I am sorry he did that son but being the heir still means that you have to put up with all that live here on berk." I shake my head, "Dad if I become chief I don't see myself putting up with Mildew for very long."

"Hmmm, I can see what can be done about him, but son he lives here on berk and we don't have much to stop him from doing what he is doing." I sigh in disappointment.

"Ugh, this headache from the last one is a bad one. I wish that I had a dragon or right hand…"

There were only two that came to mind, "What of Spitelout or Gobber?"

"Spitelout is a bit headstrong and too, Gobber… He could work, but I don't think he would be good for a right hand either… Ha, I wish you could speak boy." He gave me a firm pat on the shoulder ", You could help me with being chief, getting ready to lead… I should do that. I have some things scheduled for the next few days that I need someone else to at least watch half of if not complete the task." I rumble with worry, why does dad have to schedule all these things. I mean I did schedule things as a human, but being with Toothless and being a dragon in general has made things different… I wish mom was here, she had to go off back to the King's nest, Cloudjump said that he could only stay for a short time, and that the King wanted the human of his nest to return so that she could help with the saving of more dragons… I guess I would need to go back there to get mom back for a while…

"I don't know how good I would do dad."

"Son I would make you do it but I know you have your own things to worry about. I'll see about have Gobber and Spitelout helping me tomorrow."

I sigh, I turn to my love. She nods and walked up to me and nuzzles deep into my chest purring and taking in my presents…

The next day proved eventful. I watched as Gobber promoted a fight with maces between two Vikings. I had to pin both and yank the weapons out of hand before they stopped. I made them stop arguing. Next Gobber named a baby the wrong name… I sighed, because of this, next I had to head off some more dragons coming to the Island. I looked back at Berk and saw Gobber on the docks and he pushed a boat off and it sank right away… Sigh I guess that he did something wrong with fixing a boat or made it out of metal…

That night I had to listen to my dad… Next he handed Gobber off to me, I pointed Gobber to the dragon arena. Once there the current class was being led by Astrid the human dragon expert of Berk other than the dragon geek Fishlegs, He scared the dragons of class by slamming a mace into the floor. I growled as the dragon fled from the arena… Next I came up with the Idea of saddles because the riders all were sore from riding their dragons… I didn't get to see what he made till the next day… The first five saddles were alright looking, but when they were put on the dragons they were uncomfortable. The twins knocked out their dragons with the catapults on their saddles. Next Meatlug struggled to lift herself, the saddle, and Fishlegs. 'Too heavy…' She let herself fall.

"You can't say my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!" I don't hear Fishleg's response because I am rubbing my head on the ground trying to shake out the stupid comment by Gobber… She was lifting all three heavy weights. I should put that saddle and Fishlegs on him and see how well he can carry it all!

Next Hookfang threw off his because it was uncomfortable… and lastly Stormfly. Her saddle was the best out of all of them. Till the add-on that Gobber put on it was used. It nailed Snotlout to the wall, not that I minded but Stormfly complained of an ache in her ear… So yeah it needs to go…

I walk down to the forge with Astrid…

We see he still has crazy ideas for the saddles, so Astrid being the, human, leader of Berk academy. Was the one to put him off the project. We left and Astrid was calmly walking beside me. Till I heard Snotlout screaming in terror, "He's after me, my dragon is not happy with me!"

I turn and see Hookfang flaming, 'IT HURTS! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP RIDER, MAKE IT STOP!'

He needs to stop he is scaring his rider. 'STOP HOOKFANG!'

'IT HURTS SO MUCH ALPHA!'

'What does?'

'MY TOOTH!'

I growl, 'Your tooth hurts my rear, why are you scaring your rider?'

He didn't answer he started scrambling around, spouting nonsensical growls that I doubt any dragon would understand.

I watched till Gobber arrived. Why does he… No, **'NO'**

"I'm sorry Hiccup but I must do what I do best"

OH, for the love of. I stomp over to him and rip all of his weapons away. I then pounce on Hookfang and pin his head to the ground. I pry open his mouth and call for Gobber.

"Huh, what do we… OH, that is why he is like this." Gobber reached in and grabbed one of Hookfang's back teeth, and pulled it out. Hookfang gave a small yelp, but after that I felt him relax. 'Sorry alpha… May I apologize to my rider?'

'You may, but next time don't chase him around the island because of pain. Come to me or go to Gobber.'

'As you wish Alpha.'

I stepped off him and let him do what he requested to do. I went to Toothless and we walked home, to sleep for the night…

As we laid down, 'My mate, sense what is in me…'

'What?'

'I mean sense the life inside me.'

I look at my love then nuzzle her belly sensing our young inside… I sensed, eight lights inside… I purr, 'I hope they all make it, my love.'

'They will make it, with you as their father.'

Father… I nuzzle my love till we laid our heads down for the night…

 **Eight? So we have an extra in there or is there another reason for there being eight. Well we will see on down the line… So yeah, Hiccup had the dragons to take care of, and even with him watching Gobber, Gobber still failed as a help to Stoick. Well at least he got the job he has in the series on the normal. Well If you guys liked it please leave a review. Now let me ahh there you are!**

 **Warrior of Light: Yes you need me for something?**

 **No I… well I would like to know why you haven't come into the story yet.**

 **Warrior of Light: Oh don't you worry buddy boy, I will just let me choose when.**

 **Oh Alright just checking…**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this follows what the original timeline had happen except for the need for Hiccup to sneak off or hide his relationship with Toothless. So a 2 month skip and a fluff scene between our favorite pair.**

I growl in frustration. This is the eighth time we have tried this, and we have had minimal success. The sheep like us, but the yaks and chickens don't want anything to do with us… I growl again as the chicken runs from me… I stop growling and sigh. Stupid instincts… on both behalves, mine were to kill the animal before me, but I didn't want to, nor did other dragons telling me that dragons are more than baser instincts.

I sigh and let it go… it will not do scaring the livestock again. So I beckon Toothless to my side…

She lovingly take to my side and tries to bury herself into it… I smile and let her… We walked back to our nest… I did have plans to leave and hide somewhere, but with my love so pregnant I do not wish to stress her… So I told Hookfang and Stormfly to keep an eye on the other dragons for me.

Once we arrived at our nest she went to her bed and laid down… Me following my instincts I found myself licking her side to comfort her… I kind of knew from experience she liked to snuggle into my bigger warmth for comfort… but when we were home at the nest she would snuggle into the softest thing available and that turned out to be the furs that the village provided for our bed…

I snuggle into her, but I sense something bothering her… 'what is wrong love?'

'Oh, a bit of stress, and some memories…'

'What are these memories love?'

'I remember things, which I lived before, but they are foggy like someone tried to remove them or block them from me… More become clear as time passes.'

'What do you mean love?'  
'I mean that I was in another form at another time… It is still unclear how I became as I am but I will remember how soon. I was once human…'

'When and how?'

'I remember the name of the town as Windingfree…'

'My dad told me about such a place it was burned to the ground by a dragon raid…'

'Hmmm, I will tell you of it if I can remember more, my mate.' She gave me a gentle nuzzle. I smile and wrap my big wing around her in the best replacement for a hug. She purrs and snuggles before passing out… I gently pull her closer and pass out…

 **Sorry for a very short chapter I promise to have another soon, but this is the filler chapter modified for this storyline. Hiccup is a dragon and he is more sensitive to Toothless and her needs along with the fact that he doesn't need to hide his relationship with her. As for update speed slowing, sorry I am getting caught up in other bits of fun and life… but never fear. Unless I lose my connection to the internet I will not stop updating till I have finished these lines at the least…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been absent haven't I.**

 **Warrior of light: Yes you have, and I got five fingers for you. SLAP SLAP**

 **Ow, Okay, okay, just let me type.**

 **So more or less like the original time line we time skip to the boneknapper episode, this time Hiccup has to fly near Gobber's boat, and yes Toothless is stuck back on Berk with the young in her. So she will not be with him as is her want. It is all because Stoick wants Hiccup to go with the old fool. But he is a good fool… not like Mildew.**

So I helped by bringing in the big buckets made for the dragons to move water. After a while we put out Gobber's forge/dragon dental shop… Once the fire was out, Gobber came out claiming it was the boneknapper that was after him…Fishlegs added his own part on the boneknapper. I watched as he got ready for the adventure ahead. "Well son, we can't let our smith kill himself. Go with him and see if you can't get him off chasing after this mythical dragon."

I write, 'Dad, Toothless needs me.'

"Sorry son but Gobber needs you more. Besides it will all be a quick flight won't it?"

Later…

I want to bite my dad for this. I got tired of hovering near the boat so I had to land on it to rest. It was there that I heard part of his stories about going against the dragon… first was a chest that a frozen Viking wanted to keep. Next was a whale saving him from the dragon, next was a yak, then it was Thor… who summoned up, wait for it…. The yak and whale…

And by that point we had crashed into a reef which simply sunk our ship… I bring everyone ashore, I sneeze and look at Gobber with a tired expression… I look around for dirt or sand to write on… but this was solid rock. I grunt not happy that there was no way for me to convey what I wanted to say…

I growl…I'm sorry but I've been having a really bad few months. Ever since Toothless and I were free to roam the village, I've had to fix one thing after another. And every petty thing that seems to rise up has to be handled by me… I plan to take a few days off for myself after this, or the time between now and the month of Snoggletog. Gobber tried to tell another story of his about the boneknapper, the yak, and the whale, I was about to roar, but Astrid was the one to do the talking for me: "ENOUGH! Gobber, you are telling us of these ridiculous stories about this boneknapper, and yak, and whale. That doesn't seem possible. Also have you noticed, we have no ship with which to get back and you made the others leave their dragons, so all we have is Hiccup and I doubt he can carry more than two of us! You have stranded us. So unless we figure a way to fix the boat sunk on the shore, WE ARE STUCK!"

That made Gobber shut-up… After a few moments of us deciding what to do, I sensed another dragon… that sense was much more powerful because of what I am… I look over to Gobber and see the boneknapper, in all his bony glory.

I nudge Astrid and point to the boneknapper. Her jaw dropped but she gathered herself and yelled out to Gobber.

"Gobber it's over you!"

"Whatever Astrid, ya don't believe me so I don't believe you."

I roar at him so that he looks… I looks to me I motion to above him… and he slowly turns and sees the boneknapper. The dragon gathered it's breathe to roar, but nothing came out except air.

"Huh, I guess it doesn't have a roar." Fishlegs said

It may not have a roar now because it can't compress its lungs right, I sense that it was looking for something. I watch as the dragon swung him around by his prosthetics, I see that there is a shape in the dragon's armor that looked like Gobber belt buckle… As much as I don't want to see his underwear, I know what that dragon wants.

"Gobber, it wants the bone that is your belt buckle!" Astrid yelled

"It ain't having my belt buckle!" he responded

"Gobber he can get us out of here, just give him what he wants, then he will leave you alone and take us home."

It took a few more swings and him getting tossed high into the air, "Alright fine!"

Gobber pulled of the bone and threw it at the Boneknapper. Somehow that piece flew perfectly into the slot that was where that piece went. Once in the dragon gave a strong roar. After which, he laid his head down in reach of Gobber. Cooing like he wasn't able to before.

"Well let's get on board and get home." "WHAT!?"

Later, we were flying towards Berk with the Boneknapper roaring every so often. Fishlegs then said, "You know a boneknapper's roar is its mating call right?"

Oh boy that is why I sense two female dragons coming from behind… Just then two more boneknappers flew around us. I look from my position next to the boneknapper and see them…

Upon arrive, Toothless came to me very happy that I was back, she purred and nuzzled into me. 'I missed you!' She purred as I nuzzled her back. This just wasn't enough for her to calm down for. She cooed and nuzzled me again. I let her nuzzle up under my side, from there I too lead and we walked back to our nest. But my dad showed up right on time "Hey, son, Mildew is having problems with that dragon." Ugh Mildew. I changed into my human form much to Toothless's displeasure…

"Dad I could care less about Mildew's problems. Out of all the problems he has had, only one of them was an actual problem." Remembering the crazy root I dug up. That was why the dragons were so drawn to his field. That was the last time he had an actual problem to fix. These other times is dragons trying to be his friend, some were dragons getting back at him for his shenanigans back two months ago. So every time that he has had a problem I would check and see if it was worthwhile or not, so far none of them were.

I continue to lead Toothless home. "But son you have a duty to fulfill."

"Dad look, I may be your son, but that doesn't mean that I need to do all that you do every day that I have. I can learn, but I believe it is time that I got time off this."

"Son, a chief can never take time off unless he has someone that he can trust to run the village."

"Dad, when was the last day I got time off working?"

My dad couldn't remember, because even a chief has one day every month to rest, and while he rested I had to run around the Island taking care of petty problems that one could take care of by himself or herself.

I change back because I real don't like being human for any length of time, Toothless took her place by my side, and I continued leading Toothless home, once home I grabbed the fish so that we could eat, and enjoy… We returned to our nest and ate the fish, and snuggled up together. I fell asleep to our purring…

 **Yeah I am a bit lazy, most of it was directly copy pasted from the original, but what could I have done to make it any different… all that I could do was include his transform ability well be happy for this new one, review if you like…**


	6. Chapter 6

**So like the other version there is the time skip, but I will try to include fluff for this even in the explaination…**

So for the last two months… After Gobber's grand adventure after that boneknapper. We figured that we couldn't let him and his two mates stay. So we had to send them away. After that I had to handle three 'problems' that Mildew had. I arrive and see that dragons are playing on the edge of the fields, next was a dragon snoozing on his roof. He demanded that I send them away; I send the dragons playing near the fields away but leave the one snoozing, claiming it liked him.

Ugh, that irritating old man, my dad also said he had to limit his visits to town to once a week. Mildew had to follow that but each time he returned he brought the same problems up. Eventually, my dad told him to deal with it because the dragons will do what they please, as long as they didn't tear up his field they were fine, and he couldn't tear it up in spite. If such a thing was found out then he would get what was coming to him…

The village finished with our house, Toothless took up residents inside as I finished the nest on the second floor… She loved it… as I had followed what my instincts told me to do as the last bit was to use the sheep wool on it to make it softer… She loved it… as the months past one could visibly see that she was pregnant. And I found myself unconsciously licking her belly as she got bigger as the young grew within… She seemed about ready to rip open rather than give birth… I hope that doesn't happen… but her skin stretched for relief. Everyone knew about us, so they didn't have a question as to how, but to when… Well only my dad and Astrid knew as they had both been there when I explained the relationship that I had with Toothless… and it was there that Astrid and my dad learned even if it was offered I wouldn't go back to being human…

The next month, I was pissed at Mildew as he had ripped up his field… How did I know because I could smell the lie, literally he had used a metal claw and cut the furrows in the ground… destroying half his crop… Mildew was slapped by my dad and myself, and he was forced to harvest what was left and deliver that fair share of that harvest… which ended up being more than half…

As the last month approached Toothless got as comfortable as she could in the nest… I brought her food whenever she needed it as she needed a lot as she got closer to giving birth…

The month's got colder so the families of Berk invited the additions to their family to sleep with them… My dad even came to sleep with us at night… I found it odd that my dad, as grown as he was cuddled with us… regardless, I let him as my dad wouldn't do a thing to us as his weapon was left with his cloak… Well after Toothless became a bit threatening with him, he decided to make the chief's house a bit more insulated so I helped him with that as I had a few Ideas, even so we found a strong thunderdrum to be his dragon… It took some getting tossed around and a few slaps from me for him to get it right… but he had his own dragon and he was able to do his chiefing much more easily.

The last day of the month I saw little movements in her belly… Telling me it was almost time… I purr and nuzzle her, 'So what do you think?' I ask her.

'I love you. That is what I think, and know.' She replied…

I purr and nuzzle her more, 'Not about that… but I do love you too. But about our young?'

She purred and nuzzled me back, 'I think they will be beautiful.'

I continue purring as we nuzzle each other… as we got tired I laid my head under hers and passed out…

 **So we come to this skip chapter… a bit different but more or less the same… except for Stoic getting Thornado at this point in the series… as for the fluff… sorry if it isn't enough, not much for fluff this chapter as it is an explanation chapter for three months… yeah I have had other things come up, so I will not be updating as often, be happy for this as it is a double update…**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this has been over a year since I touched these stories… I can't say I am sorry and have it mean anything. So I will not apologize, but I will say that I have come back, if only to add one chapter for now. By the time I post this it may be a week after I started it. The least to be said is I lost inspiration and hit a monolith of a writer's block. However for now I have some idea of what to write for this.**

 **And Light seems to be off doing something so he isn't going to be around for a few chapters, that is if I end up writing them. But first is this one, the chapter for the birth of Hiccup and Toothless's young in the WHTM series. This time is a bit different as there is one more than in the useless love line….**

So as the month came to a close Toothless was starting to have some movement inside and her sacred area started spreading… as if it was readying for the birth of the new lives that were to enter the world.

I got my dad to get the experts on birth to at least see when she would be giving birth. He sent for Gothi and Mulch, Gobber had to come because he was the only one that could translate Gothi's writing.

Gothi took a look first feeling along Toothless's belly. It took me laying my head on hers to keep her from trying to bite or hurt Gothi…. Gothi did feel along her sex, gently making Toothless shiver… After cleaning her hand Gothi wrote, and Gobber translated, "She Is near giving birth… as the sun and yak…" SMACK, "Ow, oh, she will be giving birth soon… no later than a week from now, but no sooner than three days." He seemed to be trying to stretch the last part, rather than read it wrong and get another smack from Gothi… She left and Gobber stepped out as he knew he wasn't needed nor did he want to anger a dragoness more than she already was…

Mulch said he didn't have much more than what Gothi said, but I insisted and he took a look… after feeling her underside He said that she was three days from birth, but if they did stay in for a few more days it would be as Gothi said… A week more…

Having no more to say he left and that left myself Toothless and my dad…

'Why did you let them do that?' Toothless begged,

To which I answered, 'To see when it would start, or have an idea of when it would start.' She sighed and got a bit more comfortable.

'Well next time just tell your dad to leave you with me if you think that I am so close.' She said.

'I would and did a few times, but he said that Gothi would be the judge of it… so I had to get Gothi and Mulch to look at you to give the evidence needed to make my dad understand that you needed me.' I told her as I gently nudged her.

She sighed, but purred wincing as the young moved a bit in her. No doubt getting ready for birth.

I was happy for the rest of the day as my dad left me to be with Toothless, not just that day, but for a few days as she started having her contractions. That is what they were as her slit started dilating. I found myself licking at her belly… those licks comforted her…

The next day I woke to her moaning in pain, her slit was seemingly spread at its widest, as she flopped her tail trying to find relief… I didn't know what to do, there was no time to wait on Mulch or Gothi, but what was there for me to do?

'My mate, help me!' She moaned.

'But how?' I ask…

She moaned again without answering me… I felt the need to lick her slit, I was resisting it… But she had another contraction as her body seized up. I nuzzled her worried about her as that shouldn't have happened. I started licking her, she sighed with relief, but whined as another contraction happened… I winced as my licks traveled closer to her slit… I sigh and let my body do what it was wanting… I licked her lips… It was odd as it wasn't sexual. I licked her and she purred feeling relief from her contractions. Another happened and she whined, and I felt myself push my snout into her as I felt something at the tip of my nose… I gently grabbed at it and pulled.. It was an odd fleshy sack… I put it down as Toothless started licking at it making it tear and reveal a little baby night fury… I was surprised at this reveal. So, my young would come into the world with my help… Toothless started yaking as she had ate all of the fleshy sack the little Night fury had been born in…

It was a second later that she puked up the sack with a white milk like substance that the little Night Fury started licking up. After that she whined as another contraction happened… I started licking at her lips again making her feel relief… but this seemed to trigger more as she tensed up as she had another one seconds after the first… I felt another sack… I pulled this one from her too and she helped the little one out of this one as well feeding him his birthing sack.

She whined again as she had contractions for the next. This one though, it was bigger than the others. I pulled it out with some effort and another push from her, this sack was a bit bigger and seemed to have more in it… I set the sack down carefully and let Toothless lick up the sack. As she did, it revealed to me something I though wouldn't be possible.

Not only was there a baby Night Fury, there was a baby cuddled up with her… I couldn't… I couldn't make sense of it. I nuzzled my young trying to see if they would respond… they did or at least my little daughter did, as for my human son, I heard him babble a little like any baby does… but it was odd as it seemed he was a month old rather than a new born babe, though he literally was new born…

I wasn't left to ponder for long as Toothless had more… I had to help her with four more young… giving us a total of seven…. And one human baby… I wonder… How was it possible… and as for feeding my human son there was no need as he seemed interested in his, um twins crouch… I didn't dare peak as I didn't want to be more disturbed… But I know my dad will, and he will want to know if I kidnap someone's son…

 **Well this is the end of another chapter…**

 **A very weird one at that.**

 **But as the cannon goes, human Hiccup helped Toothless in the other, so it would make sense that dragon Hiccup would help her too, but this time it was more biological as his instincts told him to help her by literally licking her to sooth her pain and assist with the young…. Makes me glad I have it M rated.**

 **As for the human child, the reason is cannon for me as Night Furies and humans can mate in it. As such a human wife would have two: a night fury and a normal baby. But for Night Furies it is rare that a human child is born to a pair, and yes the sibling takes care of her brother… and it will always be a female Night Fury in an already Linked pair, but the human could be male or female…**

 **As for why Linking is capitalized… well it is a darker (much weirder and/or demented) version of my cannon. But it works here as a Night fury will be born with a chance to have a twin sibling that is human. They are Linked from birth so that they will never be alone to say the least.**

 **And a line to add to this, you know it is coming:**

 **This is how dragonborns come about!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A few days a few weeks later… Then again this may be posted in the next few days.**

 **Well I had to read over my work to… see spelling errors and grammar problems… probably never to fix as I would need to download it all, then repost it manually.**

 **Other than that, we have the next chapter, for WHTM Gift of the Night Furies. This chapter will be part reaction to the human babe born with his linked sister, then just a different Snoggletog.**

 **So let us begin:**

I didn't get over the shock of having a son and daughter, like that. They were in the same sack, and the sister had nips that seemed to be feeding my son… so… I don't want to think about it much further. I will just have to accept it and show my dad. He will be horrified and try to take my son, but I don't think it would be safe for him to do. As there is myself, and I have no idea how my dragon instincts will react to it, and there is Toothless. She will have the worst of the two of us. So how do I break it to him…

I huff as I watch the little ones, they just cuddle up as Toothless curled around them. She seemed less stressed over having a twin pair like that than I was. She just saw it as normal…

'How are you not disturbed by having a human child?' I asked.

'It just seems normal to me.' She said…

How is it even normal? I wonder, 'Do you know what is normal as far as having children?' I ask.

She snorted, 'Love, they all came out of me, I gave birth to them so even the little one that is more reliant on his sister is welcome to stay with us.'

I sigh, so maybe that is why, but the biggest problem will be when my dad finds out. He will make a big deal out of it, then Mildew will hear of this and claim that I and Toothless will kidnap babies to have as our own, even saying that we use some dragon magic to turn children into other Night Furies.

I shake my head as that seems like a possible result of this… We need Gothi, she could be the calm one to explain it… I will have to hold Toothless down when she examines the two little ones in question…

I sigh and cuddle close to Toothless hiding all the young and all of her that I could under my wing.  
I just needed time to plan this out…

 **(What? Is that it? And to that I say no)**

I sigh as I got the plan together. I needed Gothi, then Gobber, then I would get my dad.  
I knocked on Gothi's door… It took a bit as the little elder came out and saw me. I sighed and looked at her. She nodded and pulled out what looked like a sand box, rather tried… I got what she was doing so I pulled it out for her. She nodded then looked to me… I started writing: "Elder, I need help. My wife has given birth, and one of the young is… well different than the rest. This difference will cause much panic if a calm statement isn't made." She read what I wrote and nodded.

I erased what I wrote then started again: "I was hoping you would be one of those that helped with the calm statement, as you know there are those that will take things to far, and they will be wrong about it."

She sighed and nodded then walked over to me… I didn't know what she was doing before she tried to get up on me. I ducked down for her and let her on. She was one of the few that would get a ride from me, namely because I will come to her if I need help calming the village down about something.

And that something now is one of my children. Once I got down to the chief house I wrote on the sand box there: "Stay here till I get my dad and Gobber." She nodded understanding.

I went out and looked for my dad. I found him directing some building in the village… It one of the planned storage building to store extra because there were dragons to feed as well. I nuzzled him getting his attention.

"Oh, son. What is it, don't you see I am busy?" He said.

I wrote on the ground: "It is important dad. It will be the difference between another war between dragons and humans or peace."

My dad got the meaning and asked, "So what is it?"

"One of my young is different from the rest, Elder Gothi is waiting at my house for you and Gobber, I will get Gobber next, just wait at the house." I wrote out

"Well, I will go, but this better not take long as I need to ensure this gets built in a timely manner." He said as he started walking to the chief house.

Getting Gobber was easy.

"Oh, Hiccup. You need me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well don't you worry, I will be there." He said as he started closing up the shop. He started walking up to the Chief house…

Once I was there with the three that were needed for this I led them inside to where Toothless and I had our nest made at. I nuzzled her so that she woke up. She looked at the visitors and growled.

'NO! Toothless don't, we need them.' I tell her

'They will hurt the little ones.' She said

I growled, 'Toothless I will hold you down if I must.'

Her growl subsided and she hesitantly lifted her wing revealing the young. That included the pair.

I heard two gasps, and the taping of a staff. I saw Gothi coming closer as she was going to examine the pair. I saw Toothless twitch so I laid myself on her head to keep her from moving to hurt the elder.

She growled the entire time not happy with what I was letting happen. Gothi carefully grabbed the pair. Making me growl a little, but she carefully pulled them from the others to look over them. She looked at their faces and their bellies… After all of her examinations. She nodded and walked over to where dad and Gobber waited.

She wrote on the ground, and Gobber translated, "So the pair were born… as a pair of yaks." SMACK "Ow, Oh. They were born together from Toothless as twins."

"But son, no one will believe this." My dad said.

I sighed and went and got the sand box so I could write. I pulled it in and started writing: "Toothless gave birth to them and if anyone tries to take them from us, there will be a price for it."

"But they will not understand." My dad said meaning the villagers. I growl and write: "Then what? I let Toothless kill them trying to steal our young from us, or just let them take my son from me? And right now we do not have the choice of flying off to another Island to set up nest and keep them safe."

My dad had nothing more… but he did say, "We can keep him hidden."

I growl: "How? They will question when a few year old is playing around a Toothless, and no one has any claim to him. No this will have to be told to them so that they don't lead a skirmish to my door, or fight with the dragons once more."

My dad sighed, "Well I will see what can be done son." He said as he left. I nodded and saw my dad and Gobber off. Gothi patted my side then reached up to get on. I crouched for her and let her on. From there I took her up to her house so that she didn't have to walk all the way back up here.

 **(Time skip just go with it)**

I sighed as I laid next to Toothless cuddling our young next to me. I purred and nuzzled her, relieved that there would be no danger from the village with our special son, hopefully.

'So… I am sorry I had to hold you down earlier, but we needed them to understand that we didn't take anyone's baby.' I say.

Toothless purred and nuzzled, 'All is forgiven love, I am just glad there wasn't more.'

I nod, 'I promise you that there will be no more as I will keep them away now…. Shoot, Snoggletog is in the next few weeks. Oh man, they will want help from me.' I give a small groan because of that. I sighed and nuzzled Toothless.

'Just make sure that you bring me some food tomorrow, and food for the little ones.' She said.

I purr, 'I will, I will take care of my family.'

 **Well to cut it off here, I know there are errors in it, but rather than leave you hanging for another chapter, I will go ahead and post this… Well we got to see how Hiccup handled the special twins. Yeah, the chances for this happening are rare, but his fear was that everyone else would try and take his son away and/or restart the war with the dragons as the peace with dragons is still very new and hopefully the support of Gothi and his dad will ensure that his family is left alone.**

 **I don't see Light around right now, perhaps it is because he is busy. At any rate, I don't know when he will come back, as for another chapter… It won't be soon but for now this will have to do. Even I had to go back through and see what the storyline of both useless love and WHTM was so that I could write the new chapters.**

 **And for those of you that stuck around for this, Thank you. There isn't an apology to be had as I may lose my new inspiration and hit another writer block. Next on my list when I get back will be useless love riders of Berk and its next chapter. This one may be updated alongside that one, but that is an if.**


End file.
